


We've got all night

by tommosmedicine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BoyxBoy, M/M, Orgasms, Smut, Underage - Freeform, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosmedicine/pseuds/tommosmedicine
Summary: Harry has a curious mind, not sure if it's for math problems or something else. But Louis will help him no matter what, that's for sure.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 56





	We've got all night

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first attempt for smut and Harry and Louis are both 14 year olds here idk why but I want them to be 14 and that's about it. Enjoy I guess. xD

Harry was sitting in his room, waiting for his best friend to arrive. Louis Tomlinson was the very person, whom Harry trusted with his life.(ofc duh) They have been friends since they were five. They even went to the same schools too. Harry still remembered Louis asking him where he'd wanted to sit in class on the first day of their school.

" _Next to you._ " Harry had replied. 

Ever since the two of them always sat next to each other. 

Any good news or bad news or any sorts of doubts in mind, Harry's first instinct would always be to share or ask Louis right away. It was a natural tendancy really. 

So it was that time again, when Harry was curious about the new information he had just found out. It was about sex. Like any other time, he didn't jump directly to ask Louis about it. 

He had been searching about it over the internet for a good two weeks now. He knew he was into boys. He also knew he liked Louis too much, for a long time. But thinking about Louis in a sexual way was something that had gotten him shook. He had a semi hard-on everytime he'd hug Louis goodbye. It was such a weird feeling but he liked it so much that he would find ways to touch Louis. Louis didn't seem to mind one bit.

Not to mention that sudden urge to kiss Louis. He had been staring at his lips a lot, like a lot. Before Louis would start talking he would always bring out his small tongue to salivate his dry lips, and oh boy did Harry wanted to lick them wet for him. 

He's even watched porn two times till now. But he got so afraid when his penis went rock hard that he immediately seized going any further. He couldn't let his mum or sister know about this or ask them about it because it would be too embarrassing or awkward. He even went over to the store two days ago and got himself a packet of lube, but had no clue how to use it himself. 

He couldn't handle it anymore though, he had to ask Louis. He will definitely know. That's why Harry thought he would lie about it and invite Louis over with a reason that he wants help with some math problems. 

To say Harry was nervous was an understatement. He knew that Louis would know but he was afraid of Louis's reaction. But he decided he wasn't gonna back out. His phone screen flashed another picture of a naked twink guy, Harry palmed himself on his boner, slow moans escaping his lips.

After a few minutes of waiting, he heard the door click and the loud voice of his favourite best friend. Harry came out of his room immediately. 

"Hey Harry." Louis said looking at his best friend, immediately tackling him in a hug. Yep he still had that boner up from staring at his phone earlier. Great start. 

"Hey, let's go to my room yeah?" He gave a small smile. 

"Let me know if you boys need anything yeah?" Anne says from the kitchen.

"Thanks mum." Harry said back pulling Louis by his hand behind him. 

.~.

"I told my mum I'm sleeping over at yours, I hope that's fine." Louis told Harry as he made sure the door was locked. Harry told him it was more than fine. 

"So you started with trignome-" 

"Louis. Um-" Harry licked his dry lips, his eyes not leaving Louis's, that are now shadowed with confusion. 

"Well I want _your_ help. But _not_ with maths." Harry tried to frame a sentence. 

"Oh thankgod" Louis breathes out loudly. "good cuz math on a saturday night." He rolled his eyes. 

"What's up?" 

Harry just kept staring. It felt so confusing like he was on the edge of a cliff, and someone's back there waiting for Harry to utter a word so they push him down that damn cliff. Harry's mouth was dry. Louis was his best friend. He couldn't- 

"Harry?" Louis moved over to take Harry's hand into his. "You can tell me anything love." He squeezed his hand reassuring the silent boy. 

Harry gulped, licking his dry lips again, clearing his throat.

"I have been thinking about things, you know? And it's okay if you say no. I was wondering if it's okay if we sort of k-kiss?" 

That was when Louis joined all the dots together. That's why he has been all touchy and cuddly recently? Louis thought to himself and smiled. 

Instead of replying, Louis leaned forward, pulling Harry by his collared polo t-shirt. Louis lips touch against Harry's and they kissed. It wasn't anything heated. Just a simple peck. 

When they pulled out and looked into each others eyes, both of them knew that they wanted _more_. So in a few minutes they were proper snogging each others' faces off. Louis was hovering all over Harry hungrily.

"I noticed your boner you know? What were you doing before I was here?" Louis muttered smirking lightly catching his breathe from their snogging. 

Harry tried to hide his blush but couldn't. "I was thinking about you." He said looking at Louis deep in his eyes now, hands wrapped around his hairs pulling at them. 

"Oh baby. You don't know how many times I thought about you while getting myself off." Louis dipped in to attach their lips again. Harry was deep in thoughts about how good this feeling was. 

"I didn't get myself off." He muttered silently. He could feel Louis's dick on his, so he bucked his hips into Louis's to gain some friction. A low moan escaped from Louis's lips, that sound. _fu_ _ck_. Harry wanted to hear it again. So he kept on grinding against Louis's dick, it resulted into the same beautiful moan. Louis started grinding back and Harry rolled his eyes at the feeling.

"Louis." He mumbled, breathing heavily. "I want you to help me, please." 

"I will baby."

.~. 

"Get this off." Louis pointed his t-shirt while he was biting down Harry's neck. Louis got off and removed his own top off too. 

"God you are so pretty." Louis climbed on top of Harry again. His hands were everywhere on Harry's body. Twisting his soft nipples, biting at his collar bones, everything he did, he got the perfect reaction from Harry.

"Lou, it's hard, it hurts." Harry squeaked. 

"I'll take care of you baby." Louis moved further down, planting soft kisses from his sternum to navel. Harry's soft moans were just so beautiful.

"Do you trust me Harry?" Louis asked with all politeness.

"I wouldn't ask you, if I didn't. I trust you with my life Lou." And that was all Louis needed.

He moved over to pull down the track pant Harry had on. Harry had nothing on beneath the trackpants. He was hard, like _hard_ and when Louis pulled down his pants, his hard dick slapped lightly against his stomach. 

"Look at you, all hard for me." Louis took a hold over Harry's dick, pumping it in and out slowly, looking at Harry. 

"I also h-have this." Harry put his hand under the pillow, finding the lube and throwing it at him. "I'm not sure how to use it." He's embarrassing himself. 

"How on earth-" 

"I read about it" Harry bit his lip looking at the lad leaning on him.

"Look at us all growing up." He moved to kiss his lips one last time. "It may hurt but you'll get used to it yeah?" Harry nodded. "On your knees for me now babe." 

Harry pushed his tracks down and got on his knees. Louis looked at Harry's bum, his mouth watering at the site in front. Louis bent down and licked a fat stripe along his hole, slowly pushing his tongue inside to moisten the skin. Louis's dick inside his trackpants twitched at how hot it felt.

"Oh Louis" Harry's head was fuzzy with how good that felt. 

Louis continued for a good minute until he straightened up to squeeze some lube on his fingers. Applying it around the hole, and he started with the first finger. Harry's whines were getting louder. 

"Baby, you need to keep it low." Louis started working on his hole again.

"It hurts yo-" Harry was cut off because Louis added another finger inside his hole. He was desperate at how tight Harry was. 

"A warning might help you know?!" He whimpered.

"I'm sorry. You'll feel good in a bit, I promise." Louis worked on his hole for a while, pulling his fingers in and out. The muscles felt free after a bit, so Louis increased the pace. He moved lower to kiss the skin below the base of Harry's dick.

Louis pushed his digits deep inside searching for his prostate. "Oh fuck louis, do that again." Louis smiled and repeated it again, planting small kisses on his fleshy bum, biting at times. He couldn't help but palm his own boner to the sound of Harry's moans.

"Louis, I have that weird feeling in my stomach again. Ah." He moaned. He rolled over without warning not being able to handle his throbbing dick hanging below like that. Louis looked over at Harry's dick that was pooled with precum at the tip. _fuck_

Louis shifted his hand over to Harry's dick, started stroking him slowly. Harry was being way loud, from pain or from pleasure he couldn't tell, but Louis's dick kept him from sitting comfortably to pleasure the moaning boy in front. So he pulled his own dick out and started stroking himself too. 

"Oh Harry fuck." he moaned along with Harry.

Together he was stroking himself and the curly lad. It felt weird and tiring but Louis kept the pace up and in a minute Harry was moaning fits, spurting silver lines all over his stomach and Louis's hand. The site of Harry cumming was too much for Louis's dick. And he came too the next second. Slowly reducing the pumping pace at their dicks, Louis plopped down next to Harry, who was breathing heavily still. 

The relaxation that Harry was feeling at that minute could be compared to nothing. The fact that Louis made him feel that way. He could still feel himself vibrating from pleasure. He opened his eyes slowly to confirm if he's reached heaven yet. And when he did, he saw the boy that was lying next to him, relieved in pleasure, eyes closed, he just knew that this boy right here could make him feel heaven on earth.

Harry rolled onto his side to look at Louis. The shuffling sound got Louis to open his eyes and the two of them stared at each other. Both the lads broke out smiling like idiots. 

"Let's get ourselves cleaned up."

.~.

"Thankyou." Harry moved to peck Louis's lips. "It felt amazing." 

Louis attacked him into another snog, but since neither of them could stop smiling, their teeth kept clicking against each other. 

"We're doing this again." Louis muttered, after a few minutes of silence and soft small kisses. 

"Definitely." Harry sneaked in for another kiss. 

"I can't get enough of kissing you." Harry kissed him again.

"We have got all night babe." 


End file.
